


Hot For Teacher

by BisexualTentacleWitch



Series: Amateur Hour [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Butt Plugs, Craigslist, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualTentacleWitch/pseuds/BisexualTentacleWitch
Summary: After a frustrating day of teaching, Glynda turns to Craigslist for catharsis and finds herself awkwardly reuniting with a former student. Set in the Amateur Hour AU (Angst-free, no Grimm, everybody lives/nobody dies).





	Hot For Teacher

Glynda _really_ hated her job sometimes.

That’s not to say that it was universally bad – her fellow teachers were all pleasant enough to work with, teaching the next generation was always fulfilling on some level, and getting paid was nice too – but some days (and, more to the point, some students) made her wonder if it was worth the effort. Logically, she knew that suffering through the students who made no secret of not wanting to be there was worth it for the chance to help the students who wanted to learn, but Cardin Winchester had a habit of testing Glynda’s conviction to that principle.

After getting home from a particularly gruelling double-period with Cardin, Glynda threw herself on the couch in her apartment and groaned loudly into a cushion. She hated Cardin on a level that she had never hated another student before, and had no outlet for it. She couldn’t take it out on him; that’d be far too unprofessional, and would only serve to encourage him further. She couldn’t take it out on anyone else, either; it’d just be unfair, if nothing else. And she couldn’t even take it out on herself, because that would defeat the purpose of catharsis to avoid misery. It was at this point, in a moment of pure carnal desperation, that she decided to do the one thing she’d once promised herself she’d never, ever do. She opened her laptop and went to Craigslist.

“You think you can fuck with me, Winchester?” she muttered, the venom palpable in her voice as she typed up her ad. “Give it a few hours, we’ll see who’s fucking who.” Satisfied with what she’d written, she moved with purpose toward her bedroom. She stepped toward her four-poster, and felt around in between the mattress and the frame before finding a small loop and pulling it up. The mattress lifted at an angle, revealing a storage space filled with Glynda’s guilty pleasures. As well as a miscellany of toys and bondage equipment, there was a box filled with an assortment of dildos and vibrators, on top of which rested her favourite strap-on harness. Next to that lay several lengths of rope (as well as a pair of paramedic scissors), and nestled next to those were several pairs of high-heels and thigh-high boots. Toward the foot of the bed lay another box filled with various pieces of lingerie and dress-ups, which Glynda retrieved and set on the floor in front of her.

  
After about ten minutes of rummaging through her collection, she had settled on her outfit: a pair of lacy black panties and matching bra with a purple-and-black silk corset, along with a pair of thigh-high boots that cut off a few inches from the bottom of her panties. After briefly consulting a mirror to confirm that her make-up didn’t need to be patched up, she headed back to the living room and turned the laptop around so the webcam was facing her. She spent a few minutes finding an angle that showed off her full outfit while still only revealing the bottom half of her face before setting the camera on a brief timer and assuming her pose, hands on hips with her chest puffed out a little bit, her lips curling up into a sadistic smirk.

The screen flashed, and finding the photo to be reasonable Glynda attached it to her ad. After examining what she’d written one more time to make sure she hadn’t misspelled anything or left out any salient details, she hit the ‘post’ button and let her shoulders relax. Unsure of whether there was any established protocol for her to follow now, she sat down on the couch and set about marking some of the homework from one of her classes that had been piling up.

A few minutes later, her scroll dinged with a new alert. She opened it, and found a new messenger alert waiting for her.

[BigBlue]:  _Hi, My name’s Neptune. Saw your ad just now; down if you are._

Glynda spent a moment wondering why that name rang a bell before she remembered something that she’d seen on other casual encounter adverts.

[BadWitch]:  _Would you be so kind as to confirm for me that you’re a real person?_

[BigBlue]:  _Gladly ;)_ User sent one attachment: (Confirmation.jpg)

Glynda opened the file with a small amount of trepidation. The photo depicted a fit, dark-skinned, young-ish looking man from his collarbone down to just below his thigh, and left precious little to the imagination as one arm reached up and around to his back slightly out of frame and the other did a masterful job of framing his treasure trail down to where his member was erect and straining against the navy-blue boxer-briefs he was in the process of pulling down. Glynda smiled and raised an eyebrow.

[BadWitch]:  _Impressive stuff; I’ll send you the address._ User sent one attachment: (HomePin.map)

[BadWitch]:  _How soon can you get here?_

[BigBlue]:  _~5-10 minutes_

[BadWitch]:  _Great. Any hard limits, and what’s your safe-word?_

[BigBlue]:  _Safe-word is “detective”, or just tapping rapidly if I can’t speak. Nothing that draws blood, no toilet/diaper stuff, no chastity stuff are the main ones._

[BadWitch]:  _Good to know. I’ll ready up._

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Glynda took a few deep breaths, checked through the peephole to make sure it was him, and then opened the door. Neptune’s expression turned to a mixture of confusion and shock.

“Miss  _Goodwitch?_ ” He said incredulously. As he did, Glynda recognised his voice and realised why his name had sounded familiar.

“ _Neptune Vasilias?_ ” She questioned, similarly incredulous. They both stood there in shock for a moment before Glynda had the sense to usher him in before anyone could see her in her current state of dress. Once they were both inside and the door was closed, they returned to making confused faces at each other. Neptune broke the silence first.

“Umm…Hi, I guess?” he said, unsure of himself.

“Uh, yes. Hello. Welcome,” Glynda managed. There was another pause. “So…how have you been since high school?” She asked in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone.

“Pretty good. Managed to get into the academy, passed well. You?”

“I’ve been doing alright for myself. I moved from teaching high school to teaching college, that’s been nice. Well, mostly; it’s also why I needed… _this_ ,” she said, gesturing to her outfit. Neptune spent a moment working his way through around five different ways to respond, each competing for his attention, before finally settling on the easiest.

“You look good, by the way,” he said. Glynda smirked.

“More than a decade later, you’re still using the same lines?” she asked.

“What can I say? They still work,” Neptune retorted, smiling. There was another silence. “Um, do you still want to do this knowing I’m…?” He gestured to himself before continuing. “Because if this weird for you, I understand if you want me to go.” Glynda thought for a moment.

“Neptune, I haven’t been your teacher in over fifteen years. I do believe we’re as ‘in the clear’ for this as we’re ever likely to be.” Neptune blushed, then nodded.

“Okay. In that case, how do you want to…?” He trailed off again, and Glynda took his hand in hers.

“Follow me,” she said, leading him towards the bedroom.

“Yes ma’am,” He answered reverently.

***

Glynda undressed Neptune briskly and without ceremony, folding his clothes and dropping them in a corner of her bedroom. She'd taken the liberty of getting a few extra things out prior to Neptune’s arrival: four lengths of rope, her paramedics scissors, a bottle of water-based lube, and a box of disposable gloves now lay next to the bed, and several toys were lined up on the duvet.

“How would you like to start?” She asked softly, letting go of his hand so that he could walk around freely. He examined her selection: A pair of handcuffs, a riding crop, a particularly hefty butt-plug, and a few others that he mostly ignored for the time being. He picked up the cuffs first, and handed them to Glynda.

“A little cliché, I know, being a cop and into handcuffs,” he started before Glynda put a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture, and took the cuffs from him.

“Handcuffs? Okay. Hands in front or behind?” She asked, her voice still tender as before.

“Um, behind, please.” Glynda nodded. “Then I was thinking, if you could, uh, spanking?” He said nervously, his eyes briefly darting to the riding crop. Glynda followed his gaze, and nodded.

“Of course. Anything else?” She asked. Neptune gulped.

“Err, just two things. First one is the plug, if it’s not too much trouble? I’ll need a bit of warm-up, but I reckon I can take it.”

“Sure thing. Anything else?”

“I’d really like to eat you out, if that’s okay?” Glynda was taken aback slightly, but grinned once she’d processed what he’d said.

“I think I can work with that.” She closed what little distance was still between them and pressed her lips against his. Her half-moon glasses bumped against his face, and she quickly took them off and put them on her desk before continuing. As Neptune closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, Glynda ran a hand up his spine before reaching to his shoulder blade and gently pulling his right arm behind his back. In the same motion, she used the hand gripping his arm to push his other hand behind his back. She ran her hand down his arms, and there was a soft click as the cuffs closed around his wrists. Neptune smiled before breaking off the kiss.

“Oh, you’re  _good_ ,” he said.

“No need to sound so surprised.” Glynda picked up the remaining items from the duvet and gently threw them toward the headboard. She then sat down on the bed, and manoeuvred Neptune so that he was kneeling over her lap. She gently kneaded his ass with her right hand and ran her left over his back reassuringly.

"I'm going to start with thirty strokes, and I want you to count them off for me. Do you think you can do that?" She asked. Neptune’s eyes widened, but he quickly regained his confident demeanour and nodded. Glynda smiled, before winding back her right hand and bringing it down hard against his flesh. He groaned and arched his back, but Glynda kept him in place.

“Ah, one,” Neptune groaned. Glynda let a sadistic smile grow on her face as she soothed his reddening ass with her right hand, Neptune’s cock slowly growing erect against her thigh. Again, she raised her hand and smacked it back down with a satisfying _thwack_. “Two,” He cried out.

The gaps between Glynda’s strokes became shorter and shorter, and Neptune’s cries of agony and pleasure became louder and louder. By the twenty-stroke mark, he was almost tearing up. However, he remained resolute and Glynda continued to dole out her punishment.

“Only three more strokes. I know you can do it, Neptune. Hold out for me,” Glynda whispered. Neptune whimpered, but otherwise didn’t protest. There was another loud slap as Glynda’s hand made contact with Neptune’s toned ass.

“AH, twenty-eight!” He sobbed. Glynda stroked a hand through his blue hair soothingly before delivering another blow. “Twenty-nine! Please, Miss!”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. You’re doing so well, only one more,” Glynda cooed as Neptune’s back tensed and arched into her. Neptune’s ass was starting to bruise as she ran her hand over it before delivering the final stroke.

“THIRTY!” Neptune cried, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Glynda immediately began uncuffing his wrists, cooing all the while and letting him know what a good job he’d done, how proud she was, _such a good boy_. Neptune rubbed the skin around his wrists to help restore the blood flow before sighing happily and falling face-down on top of the covers. Glynda cleared off the rest of the toys from the head of the bed before retrieving a bottle of Aloe Vera and squeezing a dollop onto her palm. Neptune had crawled up so that he wasn’t hanging off the end of the bed and his head was resting on one of the pillows. Glynda kneeled down next to him, and began to rub the cool gel into the already-bruising parts of his ass. Neptune gasped and tensed at the sensation, but quickly settled down as Glynda continued to massage the sensitive flesh.

“You did so well, Neptune. Such a good boy, _such_ a good…hey!” she said, noticing how he was subtly thrusting against the duvet. His dark cheeks blushed red, and Glynda narrowed her eyes at him. “I don’t recall saying you could do that. You can cum when I _let_ you cum, and not a second sooner. Am I clear?” She asked.

“Yes, Miss,” Neptune answered guiltily. Glynda finished rubbing in the Aloe Vera, and gave him a light tap on the ass. Neptune flinched, and Glynda smiled.

“Now, do you want to try the plug yet? Or do you think you need a bit of a rest first?” She asked calmly.

“I…might need a rest, yeah,” Neptune admitted sheepishly. Glynda nodded, and lay down next to him. He turned to her, gazing in wonder at the smoothness of her jaw, dip of her neck, the curve of her bust…

Going by the bemused expression Glynda was giving him, he may have spent a bit too long on that last one.

“See something you like?” she asked knowingly. Neptune looked away, embarrassed.

“…yes,” he eventually admitted. Glynda chuckled, gently gliding a hand along his arm.

“It’s okay. I still remember the way you used to look at me when you thought I wasn’t looking.” Neptune blushed harder.

“You saw that?” he asked. Glynda hummed her affirmation.

“Yup. Me _and_ Ms. Xiao Long. How is she, by the way? I’ve unfortunately fallen behind on keeping tabs on my former students.” Neptune thought for a moment, considering whether or not it would be creepy to talk about this while in bed with a former teacher before shrugging and deciding he was probably in the clear.

“She and Sun are roommates now, they’re both personal trainers down at Junior’s. Not sure if they’re dating or not, though, but Sun and I have a bet going. Her sister Ruby opened up a mechanic shop out in Patch with her girlfriend, something-Polendina? Weiss and Blake got married, Blake’s a professional editor and Weiss runs an event photography thing.” Glynda interjected.

“Weiss…?” she asked. Neptune furrowed his brow in confusion before realisation hit.

“Oh, right, been a while. Schnee, you remember them? With the white hair?” Glynda nodded. “Yeah, she started transitioning fully as soon as she left home.”

“Oh, her. I hadn’t heard what name she’d settled on, that’s good to know.”

“Yeah. Uh, who else? Right, Ren and Jaune moved in together. Last I heard Jaune’s got a few modelling gigs lined up and Ren’s head librarian for the Vale public library.” Glynda smiled.

“Oh yes, I remember bumping into him down there. Good for him. What about the others in your clique? Mr Ayana, Mr David, Ms Valkyrie and Ms Nikos? I remember hearing about them but for the life of me can’t remember what for.”

“Oh, Pyrrha and Nora got married and went into pro sports. Pyrrha’s in shooting and javelin, Nora’s in wrestling.”

“Yes, that one doesn’t surprise me,” she said, slightly bemused. “And the others?”

“Sage and Scarlet have an on-again, off-again thing with Sun, but outside of that I think they both work at Junior’s bar.” Glynda nodded.

“And yourself, Neptune?” she asked. Neptune hesitated for a moment.

“Been a bit over the place, myself. Career-wise I’ve been fine, got into the Vale PD, made officer. Nothing fancy yet, but…someday. Had a brief thing with Yang, but that didn’t really work out. She ended up with Ren and Blake, I ended up with Sage, Scarlet, and Sun for a bit but that didn’t quite work out either. Amicable split, though. Wanted to all stay friendly. From there, I haven’t really had anything serious. What about you? Was there ever…?” he trailed off, and Glynda smiled wistfully.

“Sort of. Ozpin and Ironwood and I had a thing briefly, but we split to avoid a conflict of interest. Still friends, though.” She stretched a little and groaned, before sighing. “Thank you for that, Neptune. It’s always nice to know where you all end up. Are you finished resting?”

“Almost. I reckon I can move, but trying the plug right now might be a _little_ over the top. If you want, though, I could totally make good on my other request now.” Glynda thought for a moment before remembering.

“Oh, Gods, yes,” she said as she re-arranged them so that she was sitting up with a couple of pillows behind her for support. Neptune crawled further up the bed so that he could nuzzle himself into the crook of Glynda’s neck, trailing kisses down to the curve of her full bust. Glynda stroked his hair and suppressed a cliché about feeling young again as he pressed a kiss to her areola through the thin lace. He continued to work downwards, until he reached the waistband of her panties. He took the fabric gently between his teeth, and slowly worked it downwards. Once it reached the top of her boots, he moved back up to her glistening pink entrance and slowly ran his tongue up her labia to her clit. Glynda took his head in her hands and brushed a stray piece of his hair out of the way.

He continued to run his tongue up and down the lips of her pussy, occasionally darting up to suckle on her clit much to her audible pleasure. As her moans increased in volume, Neptune moved his tongue deeper inside her as he probed for her g-spot. He inserted a finger, then two, and started to make ‘come hither’ motions inside of her. Glynda let out a cry as he brushed against a good spot with his fingers, and he continued to motion there while his tongue made its way back to her clit. He alternated between licking and sucking on her clit, occasionally running the tip of his tongue over it in varying patterns. Glynda raised her legs up and crossed them around his back, squeezing him closer into her with her thighs.

“Oh, Neptune!” Glynda moaned, one hand reaching up to grasp a breast as it began to spill out of her bra. The other hand continued to guide Neptune’s efforts, gently pushing him further and further into her dripping cunt. She groaned as he continued to work her, and eventually came with a shout. As her breathing returned to normal, Neptune moved back up so that his face was level with hers before pressing an enthusiastic kiss to her lips. Blissed-out as she was, Glynda still managed to gently place a hand around his throat as she kissed back hard. She felt Neptune smile into the kiss, and felt a spark inside her that she hadn’t felt in a long time. When they eventually broke away, Glynda gave him an intense gaze.

“Do you want me to start warming you up now?” Glynda whispered.

“Please,” Neptune said, not breaking eye-contact with her. Glynda nodded, and set about prepping herself. She put on one of the disposable gloves, and squeezed a sizable dollop of lube onto her gloved fingers. She rolled Neptune over so that he was lying down on his stomach, and with her un-gloved hand spread his darkening cheeks apart to grant her access to his hole. She gently massaged his entrance with her lubed-up fingers, relaxing the tight ring of muscle before slipping her middle and forefingers in to the first knuckle, eliciting a gasp from Neptune. Glynda pushed the two fingers in the rest of the way, letting Neptune get used to their presence before gently stretching them apart inside him. As he acclimatised to the stretch, Glynda pushed in a third finger and then a fourth. Neptune nearly whimpered in pleasure as she slowly began to move them in and out of him.

By the time Glynda decided Neptune was ready for the plug, he was hard as a rock and leaking precum like a faucet. She coated the silicone plug with the excess lube from her fingers before again spreading his bruised cheeks and gently pushing it in. She twisted the toy slightly and it was quickly sucked in, causing Neptune to cry out in surprise.

“You okay?” Glynda asked. Neptune nodded enthusiastically before responding.

“Sorry, yeah. Just wasn't expecting it to go in that quick,” he said.

“Duly noted.” Glynda stepped back to admire her handiwork. The purple silicone of the plug contrasted nicely with the bruises still rising on his ass, and he was almost physically tensed from the effort of not rutting himself against the mattress. Glynda smiled with satisfaction as she removed her glove and tossed it in the general direction of her wastepaper basket before beginning to massage Neptune’s shoulders. She pressed up against him, her bust squishing against his back, before whispering in his ear. “Turn over,” she said, and he obeyed.

Glynda took a brief moment to appreciate Neptune’s fully erect cock as it strained upwards before pressing it against his stomach and straddling his hips. She slowly began rocking back and forth against his member, her dripping pussy lubing up the underside of his shaft. Neptune moaned as her lips brushed against the head of his cock, and he finally gave in and bucked his hips up against her. She steadied herself against him and gave him a stern look.

“I said, you can cum when I _let you_. I’m not done playing with you yet,” she almost growled as she continued grinding against him. Neptune whimpered to indicate his understanding and pressed himself down into the mattress, grabbing two fistfuls of the duvet in the process. Glynda gave a satisfied hum as she tilted his face up to look at her, letting a sadistic smile slip onto her face again as she rubbed her clit against Neptune’s thick member. After a few minutes of this teasing, Neptune was almost ready to break.

“Please, Miss, may I cum?” he moaned as Glynda leaned into him. She considered a moment before answering.

“Beg for it, and I’ll consider it.”

“Please, Miss, I’ll do _anything_ , I just, _fuck_ , need to – _ah,_ please, please, please!” Neptune cried as Glynda upped her pace.

“Okay, dear. You can cum,” Glynda whispered. Neptune gave her a thankful look before starting to buck his hips against her, coming about a minute later. His cum came out in thick spurts, painting his abs white and pooling in the dip between his thigh and hips. Glynda began fingering herself, and quietly came soon after. Both now spent, they relaxed into the bed next to each other. After a few minutes, Neptune caught his breath and took the plug out, putting it on the bedside table to clean later. Glynda rolled over to face him.

“You did so well, dear. Was that good for you?” she asked. Neptune smiled, still blissed-out.

“Yeah, fuck, that was…wow,” he managed.

“As good as you imagined?” Glynda asked cheekily.

“Better,” Neptune replied. The two lay there in silence for a moment, basking in the afterglow before Neptune broke the silence. “Is it okay if I stay the night, or do you want me to…?” he asked, trailing off as Glynda pulled him into a kiss.

“You can stay. We’ll clean you up in the morning,” she said, pausing before adding, “and if you’re good, we’ll see about a repeat performance.” Neptune nodded meekly.

“Thank you, Miss Goodwitch.”

“Please, Neptune. Call me Glynda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, that ended up way longer than intended. This'll probably be a multi-chapter thing, and one of a couple of spin-offs from the main Amateur Hour storyline that I want to explore. Next thing I post will be chapter three of 'Lights, Camera, (Get Some) Action!', entitled 'Bizarre Love Triangle'. After that, the main AU will be going on a bit of a hiatus again (sorry) so that I can work on the Ruby/Penny spin-off piece.


End file.
